


MELTED GEOMETRY

by mazzello



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sweet Jeremiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzello/pseuds/mazzello
Summary: Jerome and Bruce are good friends, but the ginger still needs to be 100% sure that he can trust the young Wayne. The test reveals a lot.





	MELTED GEOMETRY

 

_Details._

_The patterns. The paths._

_Reactions._

 

When Jeremiah saw the face of the perfect friendship he wanted to check if the teeth were sharp. But the answer would scream "changes".

Bruce´s voice entered the private maze and Jeremiah´s heart beats stopped. The words of the young Wayne brought more fear to Jeremiah than everything that Jerome had done.

The audio from the computer continued to reveal the foreign secret and Jeremiah fought with personal issues.

The panic spread the doubt of trust and the doubt of symmetry. What if Bruce´s heart didn´t have the same amount of love?

When the owner of the revealing voice showed up for the second time on the same night at the door of his hideout Jeremiah considered to not let him in. His look stops at the computer monitor for one more minute before he decides to embrace the courage.

The eyes of the ginger close while he waits for Bruce to find him and then they open just when the little piece of metal is left carefully on the table.

Bruce looks at the tracker with microphone that was placed in his coat and then keeps his look in Jeremiah´s eyes.

Fear.

Trust.

Promisses.

Each one of this things could be found in the eyes of Bruce and Jeremiah.

The ginger got up and his lips opened. Sentences of regret and forgiveness wanted to be said by Jeremiah, but Bruce prevented them.

The only words allowed were represented by a kiss.

 


End file.
